


Facinating

by chapstick_addict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I is a poor grad student, Mating Ritual, Obsession, One Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So sue me, Some A/B/O Dynamics, Thrawn hates incompetence, Watch me make up stuff about Imperial command, but he's intrigued by you, don't actually sue me, may have stolen a bit from the Treck universe, no, smut for convienience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: Your commander has led your squadron into failure. Fearing what punishments they might face, you volunteer to take the blame in order to spare them. You had hoped that your next superior would give punish you themselves. Instead you are taken to the (not yet Grand) Admiral Thrawn. What punishments could this cold, calculating alien have in store for you?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little taste because I'm in a writing rut, but I have to work early tomorrow.

You had failed. Or rather, your commander had failed, but had refused to take the blame himself. You knew what would be expected. The entire squadron would be punished. You didn’t know much about the Admiral. You had heard that he was cold and calculating. Heard that he decimated all that opposed him, picking them apart piece by piece until there was nothing left. You had also heard that he had a strange fascination with art. You could only imagine the cruel punishments that awaited your squadron when facing such a man.

 

So you did what you could. To protect them. Your squadron. Your brothers and sisters in the Empire. Why should they all be punished for the mistakes of one? And so…you bit the blaster, and confessed your failure to the next in command, hoping that they would be merciful enough to punish you themselves instead of handing you over to him.

 

You only wished you could be so lucky.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much just a set up for the smut in the next chapter. *throws glitter* enjoy anyway!

His office was cold. The higher ranking officer you had confessed your transgression to had marched you here the moment your confession was made. Now you withered under the burning gaze of the Admiral. Your eyes refused to lift from his perfectly polished black boots, and your hands clenched at your sides. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to be punished, yes. But to be brought to the Admiral himself?

 

Nevertheless, when your name was called you straightened your back and schooled your face. Whatever may come, you would conduct yourself with honor. Your superior officer was dismissed, and you were alone with the Admiral. His heated gaze burned you, yet you would stand firm.

 

“Tell me, officer,” he began in his calm, cool voice. “Do you often take the blame for mistakes others have made?” He began a slow, careful procession around you as you fought the urge to bite your lip.

 

“No, sir,” you said through your teeth.

 

“And yet . . .” he continued walking around you, stopping when he stood right in front. The toes of your boots almost touched. “Here we are,” he breathed.

 

You were looking just past his shoulder, avoiding his gaze for as long as possible. His warm breath fanned over your blushing face. You didn’t understand. Did he know that you were not the one responsible? And if so . . . why were you here?

 

“Your sense of loyalty to your squadron does you credit, officer,” the Admiral commended.

 

You looked up—surprised by the compliment—to see his frightening red eyes almost smiling down at you. “S-sir?”

 

“Captain Rexane was fully aware of the situation, and yet he sent your squadron in anyway. His misplaced sense of pride has gotten him into trouble before, but this will be the last time he makes such a mistake under _my_ command,” he explained while walking away from you, and towards a holographic work of art on display. He observed it for a few moments before turning towards you again.   
  
“Your readiness to sacrifice yourself for the good of others is admirable, Officer l/n. But I would not advise taking the blame for another’s mistakes in the future.”

 

“Sir . . . if you already knew, then,” you stuttered, blinking in your confusion. “Why am I here?”  


His thin lips formed a smile. “You are here because you confessed to something you had no hand in. Though, it is safe to assume you are actually curious as to _why_ you are still here.”

 

You nodded, watching him as he made his way back to you. The man walked like a predator-calm and sure of himself. You swallowed, feeling very much like prey.

 

“You are still here, Officer l/n, because I have been observing your squadron for some time now. With Captain Rexane proving himself to be . . . incapable of taking command, your squadron has need of a new leader.” He paused, letting it sink in.

 

“Sir . . . you don’t mean-“ you were silenced as he pulled a new ranking out of his pocket, deftly replacing your current two squared insignia with one that contained six.

 

“Congratulations, Lieutenant,” the admiral’s cool voice could barely be heard over the pounding of your heart. “You’ve been promoted.”

 

 

 

 

 

You served under the command of Admiral Thrawn for years afterward. When he was promoted to Grand Admiral, and given the ship _The Chimera_ , he was sure that both you and your squadron were transferred alongside his other trusted men.

 

Shortly after your first promotion, you felt almost indebted to the Admiral. You were certain that any other officer would have accepted your confession and punished you accordingly. Who actually cares about who was responsible so long as someone was punished for it?

 

As a result, you found yourself picking up small pieces of art-a hair comb carved from the ivory of some wild animal, a small common jewel cut into the shape of dragon skull, a small pane of colored glass. All relatively inexpensive and unremarkable, but they were your attempt at thanks. And he accepted them. You saw that he had the little dragon skull on his desk when you were giving him a report shortly after. And for some inexplicable reason, this filled you with pride. Something you had given him was considered worthy to be put on display with his priceless pieces.  


You didn’t know why the Admiral held you in such esteem. That is, until a month or so after his promotion to Grand Admiral.

 

You awoke in your small room. If your mind wasn’t blurred from sleep, perhaps you would have noticed how your hands were tied above your head, or how there was a gag in your mouth. Instead the first thing you noticed was the slick sound of something being pumped into your dripping pussy. You moaned around your gag, blinking away the sleep from your eyes.

 

Surprisingly calm, you looked down to find the red eyes of the now Grand Admiral looking back at you—his blue fingers pumping slowly in and out of your cunt. His thin lips were turned up in a smile before he kissed your engorged clit, his tongue briefly flicking out to taste you.

 

You moaned louder, throwing your head back as your body shook in bliss.   
  
“Good morning, Lieutenant,” his cool voice welcomed you as his warm breath fanned against your cunt. “We have much to discuss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a million other projects (many of which are on here) that I need to be working on. I promise I'll have an update for both Alpha Hux and Daddy Hux soon. Thought maybe I could give some love to my favorite blue admiral before hand, and maybe get the creative juices flowing. A lot has happened since my post, so bear with me as I get my footing again :P Also, notice that rating? Anyone familiar with my other works should have an idea of what's in store hehehehe


End file.
